Hoenn into Deep - Pokemon
by Pika Patch
Summary: Join Brendy, May and a few other coordinators as they travel across Hoenn and find weird stuff! Brendan sorta heart OC. Rated K , ratings occasionally change.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon into Deep - Hoenn**

"Pid!" The Pidgey chirped in unison, waking up the young man called Brendan.  
"What is it, Pidgey?" Brendan asked his pigeon-like partner. The small, brown bird indicated that unknown visitors had entered the house. This curious and adamant pigeon thought that every visitor entering their lovely clay-brick house was an intruder. "Pidgey, it's okay. It's just May, the new next door neighbor and her caring mother."  
Brendan put his suit on, including his trusty red-white headband, and ran outside. "Hello there!" Brendan welcomed, shaking hands with May. "Uhh... I never thought you would be a girl at first," Brendan explained sheepishly, "but now I totally understand!" THERE WAS AN ODD SILENCE.

"Okay then..." May said slowly, but showing some enthusiasm as well. "GREAT! IT'S GREAT!" she yelled happily, running around the garden.  
"Umm... What's so great, May?" Brendan asked in heavy confusion. He felt like a Abra used confusion on him after being hypnotized.  
"Today is the day we get our own Pokemon! I just realised!" May cried, still energetic.  
"OH YEAH!" Brendan said, who was acting like a mirror to Mays' dancing.

LATER ON, AT THE LAB... TBC

WHOS THAT POKEMON?

Base stat of 100 for all stats

Is a psychic type!

COMMENT FOR NEXT CHAPTER WITH OCs. All OCs will require little info., so don't worry! OCs: Name: Age: Hobby:


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 is OUTTTTTTT! Never have I uploaded this fast before! This may be my first successful story! Who is that pokemon from last chapter: Victini!

OCs are still needed!

"Why hello there, fellow youngies!" Birch welcomed. "Welcome to the Pokemon Lab!"  
"OH, MY, ARCEUS!" May squealed, unable to contain her excitement. "IT'S REALLY YOU!"  
"Uh... Yeah, it's... me," Professor Birch said calmly, "the not-very-well-known professor!"  
Birch handed Brendan and May a special red-and-white capsule with a rounded button on the front of it. "Here," Birch said, pressing the shiny gray button on the Poke Balls, "are your new Pokemon partners!"

"Torc?" The reddish-orange, chicken like Pokemon chirped.  
"Here is May's partner!" Birch said proudly. "It's name is Torchic!" The small bird-like Pokemon chirped in confusion at this introduction. Now the young adventurers' adventure begins!

Oldale Town (conversation)

Ash: *mimics Team Rocket* Bler bleber beber bebber!  
James: Shut up, you!  
Jessie: That frickin' idiot is in our way with our intro again! *clenches fists*  
Meowth: Well, this dumb author is sittin' in 'is chair right now, in school! He dunt even know wats going on!  
James: I guess your right Meowth. No awkward Team Rocket scenes for this chapter. *walks away with Team Rocket Crew*

Ash: Ok, now that's done with, Poke Assistant Guy is for my final gym badge: 9th Badge! He has Normal and Fairy type Pokemon. His gym is a... *eyes widen*... A POKE MART?

NEXT CHAPTER SOON.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - The onslaught!

THANKS! I have recieved an OC from someone yesterday! Fanfic Username in reviews of last chapter: OC name is Selina! She is 16 and loves to dance! Thnks for the Oc!

OLDALE TOWN

Our heroes return on their very awkward journey through Hoenn Version 2! However, they must stop at the motel on exit 56 on the motorway for some rest. "Well, we're here!" Brendan said, hopping out of the 2 seater moped, May doing the same. "It may look dull, but that drive through the town tonight was off the hook!" he continued, fist pumping.

"May I have your names?" the lovely lady at the front desk asked, getting a piece of paper and a clipboard.  
"She looks like a busy person," May whispered, not sarcastically. The two were assigned the small villa on Coconut Crescent, Villa number 15. "Ooh, I'd give this place a 3.5 star, I guess!" May stated, turning the doorknob. Inside was the most BEAUTIFUL place ever. "O-okay, th-then," May stuttered, and then started to say quickly: "THIS PLACE RULES! EEK!" May squealed, running around the brown-wallpapered living room. "I CAN't BELIEVE WE ARE STARTING A JOURNEY IN THIS PLACE!"  
"May, CALM down!" Brendan said, sheepishly. "I know that this is awkward, but we just gotta behave or the manager will come in, after next door complains about us."  
"Hmm. I never thought about this being hard," May stated in an einstein accent. "Well, fellow chap, we need some sleep." They walked into the bedrooms... or BEDROOM (no s). 'Oh my flipping Arceus doing flips in a gym!' May thought. "ONE BEDROOM! Ok, too far!" Brendan said, blushing. The two stared at each other, oddly exchanging a glance of shock and horror.

Sorry about the short chapter! I am only 11, it's windy outside (120km/h winds lol), but still, I still should've tried harder. OC will be in next chapter, maybe it wont be too OOC...


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 4

Waking up, Brendan went downstairs and made himself a cup of tea. "Mmm, I love Monday mornings!" he said energetically.  
"Morning, Brendan!" May said happily, walking down in a navy blue dressing gown. She went up to Brendan and made herself a cup of tea, too. "Nothing like a good old tea in the morning!"  
Outside, the orange sunrise had started. The green, lush grass had sparkling dew on its tips. The fine grass blades grew among the daisies and oxeyes, blooming in the cool morning sun. But not all days are like this. Mostly, the dew doesn't come until about 9am. "Torchic, out!" May said, throwing her red topped Poke Ball in the air. A bright and white energy beam exited the ball.  
"Chic!" Torchic chirped happily, as if it were to say, 'Woohoo, I love this place!'

Nearby, in a tree, was a mid-teen aged lady called Selina. She hopped down elegantly, and tried to dance near the windows. She slowly knocked on the door of the apartment... "Hello?" she said in a happy-go-lucky-way. "Anyone here?"  
Brendan opened the door to see a beautiful-dressed lady standing right at his doorstep. "Hello! Who are you?" Brendan asked enthusiastically.

TBC after school.


	5. Chapter 5

Its's time for more!

The lady who was before the the young man was named Selina. She had long hair with a single pigtail, brunette-coloured. "Hi!" the friendly lady cheered. "My name is Selina! I'd love to show you a dance or join your journey!"  
"Woah, really?" Brendan said, enthusiastically. "I'd love you to join us!"  
"Hmm, sounds like a good idea!" May added.

Selina started to dance in front of the stunned tweens. She was twirling liek a torpedo and flipping like a fin. "Tada!" she cried, throwing her hand in the air to say 'Boom shaka-laka!'.  
"Impressive!" the impressed kids cheered. After that moment, Selina had joined their crew, and started a journey with them! She loved how the kids did things, and loved to climb trees with them, too!  
"You guys rock!" she said, in a tomboy-like voice.

After their fun-filled day, Selina had to return to her room. "Bye guys!" Selina yelled. The rest of the crew waved her off, going back to their room. Brendan slept on the sofa, May slept on the bed. All after that exhilarating day, they would keep in touch with Selina from now on!

Short Chapters are my specialty, okay? I just like to do them, I don't have a lot of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Brendan and May have adventured further into the Hoenn region after staying at Oldale Town. Now they are travelling through route 308, and are exhausted already. "Ugh," groaned Brendan, slumping forwards.

"Come on Brendan," said May in a lazy but encouraging way.

"Loy..." something odd said, scaring the heck out of May and Brendan. Standing in front of them, was a mysterious, almost unseeable and black object. It stood there for about a second before running away.

"Umm..." Brendan said, sighing in confusion. "What the heck was that?"

The pokemon from earlier was at its house, mumbling to itself. Only a few words such as 'Hahaha!' and 'Success' were heard. 'What could possibly be wrong here?' the object thought, putting its paws together. 'These lovebirds have got no damn idea what is coming up, do they?'


	7. Chapter 7

The pokemon from last chapter's cliffhanger is - spoiler alert - from pokemon b/w and is a mischievous cat.

The Purrloin stood in front of all its technological inventions, gazing upon them in awe. "Heh," she muttered, in a evil way. "They'll fall for anything I tell them! This is great!" The murky-purple and white feline extended its claws. "They'll never what that hell is coming their way."

Meanwhile, Brendan and May were traveling along route 108, happily smelling the flowers. They were completely focused on the stupid thing that they were doing, but they were minding their own business. "Oi, bloke!" a Cowboy looking man cried, jumping down and interrupting the crew's odd but happy moment. "I, WANT, TO, BATTLE, YOU!" he yelled, exhausted from his little stunt.

BRENDAN AND MAY ..VS.. WEIRD RANGER GUY

"Go, Treecko!" Brendan cried, throwing out his sleek green gecko Pokemon.

"Time to shine, Torchic!" added May, throwing out her small red chick Pokemon.

"Hmm," the ranger said, intrigued. "Good choice. Go, Nuzleaf!" A strong and adamant Pokemon came out. "Who's that Pokemon?" Brendan asked Dexon the PokeDex.

'NUZLEAF, THE LEAF POKEMON. NUZLEAF IS A VERY ADAMANT POKEMON WHO PREFERS TO BE FIGHTING OR TAKEN CARE OF THAN BEING USED FOR DEFENCE. IT EVOLVES INTO SHIFTRY, AND IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF SEEDOT.'

"Wow!" said May in complete awe.

"Ok Treecko, use Pound!" commanded Brendan to his gecko like partner. The wood gecko jumped high into the air and pounced on Nuzleaf!

"Tree-cko Tree!" cheered Treecko, but with a hint of swag.

"Torchic, use Ember!" cried May, pointing at Torchic.

"Torrrrrr-chic!" exclaimed the chick while shooting out red-hot embers from its mouth.

"Nuzleaf, dodge!" the other trained demanded, pointing at his well trained partner. Nuzleaf tried to dodge, but some embers hit him. "Ok Nuzleaf, use Leaf Blade!" The leaf Pokemon's arm grew vines that turned into glowing blades.

"Torchic, use your Rocky Helmet to recoil damage Nuzleaf and win!" May cried. Torchic put down its head and equipped its rocky helmet. Nuzleaf cried in horror as he saw this. 'Oh hell no!' he thought. Nuzleaf fell to the ground, unconscious. Torchic and Treecko had won!

Holy mac'n'cheese balls, guys! I really put a lot of thought into this one! First battle scene, Brendan's Pokemon introduced, and a plan for shipping later on! Show your support by reviewing, and thunderbolting that like and follow button, it'll be super effective on me! Also, I have changed my name. I used to be Pokefan Oliver, but I have changed it. Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

After the completely amazing battle I wrote last chapter, this chapter I decided to write a Biography on Brendan. Next chapter may be on May but could be a normal chapter. Please review, shock that follow and like button, it'll be super effective, and enjoy!

Brendan was born on 25 September 2000, in Celadon Mater Hospital. He weighed an average baby weight, and was slightly above average on the height side. His dad died saving him from a fire in Viridian when he was 2. Brendan remembers that upsetting and tragic moment to this day, and would prefer you not to talk about it to him.

Brendan has had some good moments in live, though. Like when he had his first birthday. On that day, he did his first steps AND said his first words! Everyone after that thought that Brendan was truly a gifted child.

When Brendan was 7, the pokemon league age was 8. All he wished for was to be a Pokemon trainer. But alas, a day short to his birthday, the age was changed to 15. He was really depressed, but knew a lot about Pokemon as he studied a lot when he was nearly 8.

Brendan's friends in junior school were Drew, Misty and Ash. They had a lot in common - they all liked pokemon, all liked pizza, and of course, all wanted to be a pokemon master/champion! Junior school was Brendan's favourite 'era' of his life, until he became a trainer at the age of 15.

So, my plans for Brendan are to make him a beautiful-girl bystander, and to make him funny. You people give me lots of support! I have already hit the 150 view mark! I love where this story is going. I am an A+ writer, and an 11 year old boy. I have mental disorders, and doing this helps me relieve Anxiety issues and stress. Keep the support coming! Love y'all, peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

So, Brendan and May are the main characters in this story. A bit too main. So, the Pokemon ended up being WAY too OOC. This has been a slight problem to some of you, and somewhere through writing this part of the story, I will introduce more Pokemon from Hoenn.

But anyways, there is one VERY big thing starting this chapter. That is... the FanDex! I will say the new Pokemon added to the FanDex at the end of each story. The way the FanDex works is that whenever the crew sees a Pokemon or catches one, it will be registered! The file of the FanDex will be non-open source, however.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Minecraft. I don't own your Mom. Your Mom doesn't own anything but her house and supplies. Your Mom owns you. You own a bro-ship between me. I don't own Pokemon, though.

FANDEX POKEMON - 3/135 (1/151 Unova"

Brendan and May were walking in a stupid way down Route 109. Brendan was making a goofy face and May was making a (^-^) face. "Derp!" called a nearby stranger, interrupting them.

"COME ON!" May whinged. "This happened last chapter! Interrupted again!"

They both saw a man that looked like Justin Beiber without hair or any signs of having a brain. "AHHH!" Brendan screamed. The guy could only hum and say 'derp'. He was also yellow and was VERY tall. "Hmm! Hm-hm-hmm-humm!" he hummed weirdly.

"What the actual hell is going on?" said May, laughing. "This guy-"

May was interrupted by the hum-dude. He was making a door out of thin air. "Hmm!" he said smugly and sleekly, jumping through the door after hitting Brendan.

"Oi, you! Come back here!" called Brendan in anger, jumping through the door after the dude. May just stood there in the silence after the bozos had left.

"Ha, weirdos," she said as if she was in a comedy talk show. "Insert 'audience laugh' here!" she continued.

MAYS SECRET LIFE IS NEXT CHAPTER BTW...

May was all alone. "Ooh! Limes! You know what? Its May time!" she cheered. "Calendar, please!" she said, and then pointed to the month May on the calendar. "Its May the first today! Insert more laughing, please!" she joked, rolling on the floor laughing.

NEXT TIME... ON HOENN INTO DEEP!

May and Brendan do stuff. Next chapter will be called 'Attack of the humming Beibers Part 2'. Stay tuned for more madness in Hoenn in too Deep!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. I'm back once again for another Hoenn In Too Deep chapter! In this chapter I will briefly show the door man and Brendan's chase to catch him. Okay guys, stay tuned!

National FANDEX - 4

Brendan and the door guy were chasing each other for ages before a moment just a few seconds ago. "Will you stop fricking chasing me!" the dude complained.

"What? You can talk?" Brendan asked, dumbfounded.

"I wasn't talking earlier because of my sore lips. I hit you because you didn't understand me!"

"Oh," said Brendan, astonished.

May was sitting down, feeding her Torchic cheese curds. While she was doing this happily, she was starstruck and jumpscared to death when a portal suddenly appeared and Brendan came out of it. Brendan landed inside Torchics mouth, before being spat out seconds later. "Brendan!" May growled. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Geez, sorry. The man could talk-"

May interrupted Brendan and said, "Tell me about it when we get home."

When Brendan got to there temporary cottage on the route, they discussed it.

"So," May said, "what happened?"

"Well, there was this guy-"

Once again, Brendan was interrupted.

"I FRICKING KNOW THAT ALREADY, THERE WAS A GUY!"

"Okay geez." Brendan said angrily. "So the dude from earlier could actually talk. His lips were too sore and burnt that he could speak and was trying to ask for help. He hit me because I couldn't understand his pleading."

"Oh, I get it now!" May concluded.


	11. Chapter 11

*insert Tobuscus DISC-2* HELLO ONCE AGAIN, AUDIENCE! Im coming back at ya to another HOENN INTO DEEP CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait, I forgot about the story while my Mum went away fro two weeks. Anyways To the story!

DISCLAIMER: I own the OCs in this story... Oh! Yeah, thats right! I just remembered that I don't own Pokemon! Good show!

FANDEX: 4

At the Purrloin Criminal Agency...

"You dumb thing!" the nine-lived purring machine growled, hitting her Hypno-Hysteric-o-tron 3000 in anger. The machine's digital clock-like LEDs displayed the words 'SEE YOU'. Nothing was going right for Purransid today. Her plan to hypnotise that Justin Bieber guy failed after being a success for a few hours. And now, the machine wouldn't work altogether! "Miaow (no) way!" she purred, kicking the machine once more.

To the Brendanmobile!

Brendan was without May, but travelling with the door guy from earlier. "So," Brendan said, starting a small conversation, "What is your name exactly?"

"Oh, my name is Ashton!" he replied. "I wanted to-" he was interrupted by his heart pounding and him being zapped by some telepathic electro-magnetic force. "What the- Why did I saw my name was Ashton?" The door man suddenly realised the trance he was in, and remembered what his real name was. Brendan realised the dude, transforming right in front of his eyes. "OH. MY... IS IT REALLY YOU?" Brendan said, astounded and tears coming from his eye.

"Yes, it is me-"

NAME TBA NEXT CHAPTER! EPIC CLIFFHANGER, *Insert PewDiePie N64 Cartridge and Game Pak into controller* WHEWW!


End file.
